


chameleon

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pee (implied), Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: something about hiding in plain sight
Relationships: Asmodeus/Belphegor, Belphegor/Bub (kinda)
Kudos: 19





	chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> me n mouse went feral horny over asmo domming the fuck outta belphi so here's a drabble to go with the art she made of it. watersports are implied at the very end.

“Well? Do you like it?”

The leash was simple, yet a firm tug hinted at its sturdiness. Belphi twisted it anxiously in his hands, “I-I can’t wear this,” he swallowed around nothing, “What if- what if someone recognizes me?”

Asmodeus snorted, and turned back to the cabinet holding a variety of outfits and other toys. He hummed to himself, letting Belphi rock on his heels awkwardly.

“Here-” A mask was tossed his way, Bel barely catching it, “-now they’ll be none the wiser.” He gulped again, his dick twitching from the humiliation. “Go get ready darling, my presence is expected on the floor soon!”

“W-wait! You didn’t give me anything to wear!”

Asmodeus’ grin grew, barely hiding it behind his hand, “Silly boy. Pets don’t wear clothes!”

Belphi whimpered at Asmodeus’ snickering.

* * *

There were so many people here.

Belphegor hung close to Asmodeus, who was cheerily entertaining his customers. Or “guests” as he’d put it. Occasionally, he’d let some of them coo over his naked pet, gently nudging him forward. The dog mask hid his features completely, and as long as he didn’t speak, nobody would know who was under it. Bel was just glad that Asmodeus decided to do all the talking for him.

“Oh, hello, darling! It’s been so long since you’ve come around! Oh- this is my sweet pet for the night. Yes, he’s a cute little thing. His name? Well, that’s a secret between the two of us, but he does respond well to all sorts of things! Slut, cum dump, whore- anything you can think of!”

He shivered under the guest's lustful gazes, face hot from embarrassment as Asmodeus tugged the smaller devil around the brothel. He towered over many of them, letting his gaze scan throughout his domain. His dark eyes locked onto something and he gave the short leash a tug, “This way, pet. I think you’ll want to meet this guest.”

Asmodeus lead him through the crowd with ease, the customers and workers moving out of his way quickly. Bel’s ears pricked at the sound of a familiar voice.

“So, like, Satan gets pissed right? Cuz- he didn’t know I was fuckin’ his secretary, I mean, not that it matters cuz she was fucking _everybody_ so I dunno why he got so- Oh! Heya Asmo!”

Bub had a whore on both sides of him, wearing a harness that hung tightly across his broad chest. “Sorry, I still can’t pay my tab but- woah,” Belphi looked at Asmodeus in alarm as Bub pointed at him “Who’zat?”

Asmodeus didn’t even flinch, “Just my shy pet for the evening. Isn’t he cute?” He gave a sultry smile, meeting Bel’s eyes with a wink.

Bub was transfixed on him, “Yeah! Can he talk?”

Asmodeus' grin never faltered, “Yes. Speak, puppy.”

Belphi licked his lips under his mask, gaze lowered, “U-uh..”

“ _Bark,_ pet.” Asmodeus commanded over him.

Relief flooded through him as he barked softly. Bub gasped in excitement, “Aw, man! Asmo, why don’t you ever dom me like that?”

“You’ve never asked.” Asmodeus tipped his head in Belphi’s direction, “Would you like to pee on him?”

A jolt shot up Belphi’s spine at the same time Bub yelled, “Hell yeah! Is he okay with that stuff?”

Asmodeus pushed Bel forward, letting him fall to his knees, “Oh, this one? I think he’d let you do _anything_ to him.”

Belphi couldn’t help but _whine_ as Bub pulled himself out of his pants. This was the best fucking night _ever._


End file.
